


как создаются воспоминания

by corageddon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corageddon/pseuds/corageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>соснофик с зфб-14</p>
            </blockquote>





	как создаются воспоминания

— Ты упадёшь, — предупредил Анжольрас.  
Грантер пробубнил что-то невнятное, что в равной степени могло быть и возражением, и строчкой из застрявшей у него в голове песни, вцепился пальцами в сук, и, уперевшись ногой в ствол, с удивительной для пьяного ловкостью одним рывком дотянулся и схватил широкую нижнюю ветку.  
— Ву-ху! — возвестил он вслух и попытался закинуть на эту же ветку правую ногу.  
Анжольрас отвернулся и спустился к ручью.  
Вода была ледяная и такая прозрачная, что видно было каждый камешек на дне. Анжольрас опустился у воды на колени; пахло мокрой землёй, и какая-то пичуга порхнула прочь из травы на другом берегу, когда он с плеском зачерпнул бутылкой воды, поболтал, споласкивая, и вылил. Солнце уже сползло к горизонту и не доставало лучами до самой земли, но ещё высвечивало оранжевым деревья и верхушки кустов.  
Было тихо, как бывает тихо вечером; только журчала вода, звенела где-то уже сонная птица и скрипели ветви облюбованной Грантером сосны. Анжольрас поднял из ручья наполнившуюся бутылку, дохнул на заледеневшие пальцы — без особого результата, — закрутил пробку и опустил в ручей вторую бутылку, на этот раз левой рукой.  
— Эй, Анжольрас?  
Он не отозвался, пока и вторая бутылка не наполнилась; только закрыв её, он поднялся на ноги и обернулся. Грантер вскарабкался на вторую снизу ветку и лежал на ней, свесив ноги и одну руку вниз, как ленивое животное; вторую руку он подложил под подбородок, видимо, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на Анжольраса — была у него такая вредная привычка, всё время смотреть на Анжольраса, даже теперь. Закатное солнце осветило и его, высветлило тёмные лохмы почти до рыжины, заставило щуриться.  
Анжольрас едва не споткнулся, поднимаясь по склону от ручья, потому что забыл смотреть под ноги.  
— Эй, Анжольрас, — повторил Грантер как ни в чём не бывало, улыбаясь одним краешком губ, отчего его лицо казалось непривычно хитрым, — а ну иди сюда.  
— Зачем?  
— Тут красиво.  
— Слезай, — сказал Анжольрас, остановившись под деревом и задрав голову. — Пойдём обратно.  
— Я не могу слезть. Застрял. Как кошка, наверх могу, а вниз боюсь. Залезай сюда и сними меня.  
— Ты не кошка, Грантер.  
— Спорим?  
Наверное, это от отблесков заката глаза у него так сияли.  
Анжольрас молча развернулся в сторону лагеря.  
— Мяу... нет, подожди! — воскликнул Грантер, и когда Анжольрас обернулся, он уже спустился на нижнюю ветку, — Анжольрас, не уходи, — но вместо того, чтобы спрыгнуть на землю, он демонстративно протянул руку вниз, согнувшись.  
Анжольрас встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Иди сюда, правда, — сказал Грантер как-то... просительно.  
Вот одна причина, по которой Анжольрас когда-то был уверен заранее, что из этих отношений не выйдет ничего хорошего: он не мог понять, когда можно говорить «нет» — и можно ли вообще когда-нибудь.  
Но он бросил бутылки на землю, покорно вернулся к дереву и полез вверх. Схватившись за протянутую тёплую ладонь, взобрался на первую ветвь, затем, следом за Грантером, — на вторую.  
— Кошмар, какие у тебя руки холодные, — сказал ему Грантер, втаскивая его за собой, будто сам Анжольрас бы не справился.  
Закат плеснул Анжольрасу в лицо плавленой медью, ожёг глаза почти до боли, он даже зажмурился на несколько секунд. Зелёные пятна замерцали под закрытыми веками и не пропали даже когда он осторожно открыл глаза снова. Здесь лес был редок, почти заканчивался, деревья не скрывали горизонт, и далёкое небо было залито оранжевым, розовым, сиреневым, синим.  
Жеан однажды по невнимательности уселся на палитру, которую Грантер не успел помыть — вот его штаны тогда почти так же цветасто выглядели.  
— Красиво? — спросил Грантер. Анжольрас перевёл на него взгляд, поморгал в надежде прогнать мерцающие пятна и ответил честно:  
— Ярко.  
Вместо ответа Грантер издал довольное «хммм» и взял одну его руку в свои — зажал между ладонями, согревая, начал аккуратно растирать, затем поднёс ко рту и тепло выдохнул. Анжольрас почувствовал, как вверх по руке побежали мурашки. Грантер взглянул на него не поднимая головы, снизу вверх, и на несколько секунд Анжольрасу показалось, что сейчас он подберёт его пальцы губами, втянет в рот, оближет горячим языком.  
Взвыла скрипучая электронная мелодия, и Анжольрас от неожиданности едва не свалился с ветки. Грантер выпрямился, выпустил его отогревшуюся руку и вытянул телефон из кармана штанов.  
— Ни минуты покоя, — сказал он умиротворённо, открыл телефон и зажал его между щекой и плечом, жестами требуя от Анжольраса вторую руку.  
— Вы где потерялись? — весело заорал Курфейрак так, что слышно было даже Анжольрасу. — Вы заблудились? Провалились в западню для тигров? Спасательная экспедиция нужна? Я готов!  
— Каких тигров, Курф. Мы... — сказал Грантер и уставился на Анжольраса.  
Анжольрас нахмурился.  
Грантер выразительно скосил глаза на телефон и подвигал бровями.  
Анжольрас пожал плечами.  
— О, да какая разница. Рыбу мы ловим, — брякнул Грантер вслух.  
— Какую ещё рыбу? — изумился Курфейрак.  
— Живую, конечно. Какую ещё?  
— И чем вы её ловите?  
— Подручными средствами, — сказал Грантер, расплываясь в улыбке. — Ладно, скоро увидимся.  
— Подожди, но где вы...  
— Ты слишком громко вопишь, весь потенциальный улов распугал. Пока, Курфейрак, я кладу трубку.  
— Эй, мне Комбефер только что сказал, что в здешнем ручье рыба не водится!..  
— Вот ты увидишь, — с серьёзной миной пообещал Грантер и захлопнул телефон; лихо сунул его в задний карман и, разумеется, промахнулся: телефон со свистом ухнул вниз и шлёпнулся на землю.  
— Даже батарея не вылетела, — радостно объявил Грантер и уселся поудобнее на ветке. — Я потом скажу ему, что это ты выпустил весь улов, потому что ловля рыбы нарушает рыбьи права или что-нибудь такое, ладно? Он точно поверит.  
— Рыбьи права, — недоверчиво повторил Анжольрас. — Почему нельзя просто сознаться, что тебе срочно понадобилось залезть на дерево?  
— Потому, — сказал Грантер, — что это моё дерево. То есть, не пойми меня неправильно, не то чтобы мне было жаль для друзей дерева, но, чтобы понять, зачем я залез на дерево, нужно самому быть здесь и залезть на это дерево. Понимаешь?  
Честно говоря, Анжольрас не очень понимал.  
— Да, — сказал он вслух. — Понимаю, что ты всё ещё пьян.  
Грантер снова заулыбался, наморщил нос смешливо, тряхнул головой и, отпустив ветку, за которую держался, развёл руками в стороны, будто говоря: ну, с этим-то ничего не поделаешь.  
Теперь, когда сердиться на него хотелось реже, Анжольрас порой (часто) не был уверен, что должен чувствовать взамен.  
— Не упади. И долго мы будем... ловить рыбу?  
— Ещё немного, — сказал Грантер. — И не делай вид, что тебе здесь не нравится. Ну правда, не каждый же день можно увидеть такую красоту.  
— Ты на неё даже не смотришь, — обвинил его Анжольрас, потому что солнечная медь медленно стекала с цветастых облаков за горизонт позади и чуть слева от Грантера, подсвечивала его силуэт и по-прежнему сияла Анжольрасу в лицо. Правда, теперь почти не приходилось щуриться — то ли глаза привыкли, то ли свет начал тускнеть. Но Грантер, хоть и сидел к закату спиной, сказал:  
— Я смотрю.  
— Ты на меня смотришь, — уточнил Анжольрас. — Снова.  
— Ты залез на дерево, — сообщил Грантер, словно это всё объясняло, да таким голосом, как будто Анжольрас превратил воду в вино. Хотя, наверное, если бы он превратил воду в вино, Грантер вовсе потерял бы дар речи от восторга.  
— Ты же попросил, — сказал Анжольрас с сомнением. — Или что, не надо было?..  
Грантер придвинулся к нему ближе и коротко поцеловал, обрывая на полуслове.  
— Это не объяснение, — нарочито недовольно сказал Анжольрас и на этот раз первым подался навстречу, выпуская из рук ветку, чтобы удержать Грантера на месте. Вот другая причина, почему эти отношения пугали его с самого начала: он не мог сказать «нет» даже когда понимал, что стоило бы. Да, это безрассудно — целоваться сидя на дереве, вцепившись в чужие плечи, но он просто не мог перестать, потому что на губах Грантера ещё чувствовался привкус алкоголя, терпкий, гадкий, и Анжольрас, как брезгливое животное, был намерен слизать его весь, пока он не исчез бы без следа. Потому что Грантер легонько прихватывал зубами его нижнюю губу, дразня, и тут же, снова усмиряя, гладил его большим пальцем по скуле — на руках у него была смола, и она цеплялась за кожу, словно пытаясь склеить их вместе, и хорошо, думал Анжольрас, правильно, не убирай руку.  
И Грантер не убрал руку даже когда отстранился, уткнулся лбом в лоб Анжольраса, дыша ртом и не сводя с него блестящих глаз.  
— На тебя моя тень падает, — сказал Грантер наконец, — неудачно так.  
— Что? — отозвался Анжольрас рассеянно, покорно откидывая голову назад, потому что Грантер уже целовал его шею, легонько царапнул зубами кадык, прихватил губами кожу, недостаточно сильно, чтобы оставить следы, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Анжольраса соображать с запозданием. — Погоди, что? Замолчи. Не начинай даже.  
Грантер пробормотал что-то согласное, и его слова отдались вибрацией у Анжольраса в горле.  
Он вздрогнул и выгнул спину, рефлекторно пытаясь уйти от неожиданного прикосновения, когда Грантер запустил руки ему под рубашку. В голове мелькнуло, что вот теперь-то они оба всерьёз рискуют упасть, и Анжольрас крепче сжал пальцы на плечах Грантера; много, конечно, от этого толку будет, если один из них потеряет равновесие — но не выпускать же его из рук.  
И тут же дёрнулся назад, стукнувшись спиной о шершавый ствол, когда Грантер погладил его член через бельё.  
— Тише, — успокаивающе пробормотал Грантер и поднял взгляд: шалой, дикий. Анжольрас вжался в ствол спиной, вцепился обеими руками.  
Он даже не успел заметить, когда Грантер ухитрился расстегнуть на нём штаны. Анжольрас вообще мало что вокруг замечал в такие моменты, и удивлялся только, что Грантер не теряет голову так же; он списывал всё на недостаток опыта и непривычность, а Грантер говорил: «нет, просто ты слишком чувствительный,» и смеялся, и доказывал свои слова на практике.  
Сейчас Грантер всё с тем же довольным «хммм» уже запустил пальцы ему под резинку трусов. Анжольрас быстро шлёпнул его по руке и тут же снова ухватился за дерево. Держаться за то, к чему сидишь спиной, было неудобно, но гораздо лучше, чем упасть.  
— Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом.  
Руку Грантер не убрал, но остановился и нахмурился.  
— Но я не... о.  
— На дереве, — запоздало уточнил Анжольрас. — Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом на дереве.  
И, очевидно, подписал себе приговор, потому что Грантер перестал хмуриться, заулыбался почти счастливо и придвинулся ближе.  
— Но у тебя стоит, — почти мурлыкнул он, легонько поглаживая головку подушечкой большого пальца через ткань.  
Расскажи мне об этом, подумал Анжольрас, чувствуя, как напрягся его член, будто отозвавшись на хрипотцу в голосе Грантера.  
— Слезть с дерева мне это не помешает, — упрямо сказал он вслух.  
— Ладно, — сказал Грантер. Придвинулся ещё ближе и спросил, понизив голос: — А под деревом мне можно будет тебя трахнуть?  
Его слова прошлись теплом по уху, и Анжольрас выдохнул «да» раньше, чем успел осознать, что говорит.  
Грантер чуть отстранился и уставился на него, довольно улыбаясь.  
— Значит, в целом ты не против идеи. А если ты хочешь меня...  
— Не прикидывайся, что сомневался, — сказал Анжольрас сквозь зубы.  
— ...значит, ты не можешь быть против того, что я собираюсь тебе отсосать, — закончил Грантер с лёгким оттенком самодовольства. — Здесь и сейчас, если ты ещё не понял.  
Сложно не понять, когда тебе запустили руку в трусы.  
— Мы упадём из-за тебя.  
— Не упадём, обещаю.  
— Ты не можешь обещать то, чего не знаешь.  
— Анжольрас, — сказал Грантер неожиданно весомо. — Давай так. Если ты правда не хочешь, скажи, и я не буду.  
Вот это было легко. Однозначные слова — знакомая территория, и потому Анжольрас произнёс, а потом провёл языком по губам, сглотнул пересохшим горлом и повторил громче:  
— Не хочу.  
Грантер выслушал его внимательно, склонив голову набок, как любопытный пёс, даже кивнул с глубокомысленным видом, а потом сказал:  
— Врёшь.  
Сказал так уверенно, будто знал заранее, что говорить ему «нет» Анжольрасу не хотелось.  
Анжольрас рвано выдохнул и закусил губу, чтобы не сказать ненароком ещё что-нибудь, когда Грантер, распластавшись животом по ветке, наклонил голову и, высвободив его член из белья, взял его в рот. Ничем теперь не загороженное солнце полоснуло по глазам светом, и Анжольрас зажмурился; почти позабыв о возможности упасть, разжал одну руку и наощупь запустил пальцы в волосы Грантера.  
Грантер хмыкнул что-то одобрительное, и ощущение заставило Анжольраса шумно вздохнуть и запрокинуть голову, больно стукнувшись макушкой о корявый ствол.  
Грантер выпустил его член изо рта, поцеловал головку и сказал:  
— У тебя к волосам смола прилипнет, если будешь так делать.  
— Ладно, — выдохнул Анжольрас бездумно и попытался подтащить Грантера ближе — тот смешливо фыркнул, дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая его руку, и снова опустил голову.  
Откуда-то Грантер знал о нём вещи, которых Анжольрас сам о себе никогда не знал. Что во время минета ему гораздо больше нравилось ощущение давления, когда язык прижимал его головку к нёбу, чем попытки заглотить его член целиком. Или что его заводило чужое неподчинение. Или что он согласился бы трахаться на дереве, если уж на то пошло.  
Сейчас, впрочем, дерево уже не казалось ему плохой идеей. Сейчас оно было его единственной опорой в мире, где не осталось ничего, кроме него самого, Грантера и слепящего заката. Сейчас Анжольрас так цеплялся за это дерево онемевшими пальцами, будто был в него влюблён.  
— Ты в этом свете такой охренительно красивый, — сказал Грантер хрипло, поднимая голову. Анжольрас перевёл на него расфокусированный взгляд и пробормотал:  
— А ты — зелёные пятна.  
Грантер удивлённо моргнул, фыркнул и наконец расхохотался, уткнувшись лбом в его бедро. Анжольрас сквозь ткань чувствовал на коже его тёплое дыхание.  
— Я тебя сейчас скину, — пообещал он.  
— Прости, прости. — Грантер чмокнул его ногу и снова фыркнул. — Просто ты такой романтик.  
Анжольрас дёрнул его за футболку.  
— Замолчи и иди сюда.  
— Тогда на тебя не будет падать свет, — возразил Грантер, но всё равно выпрямился и придвинулся ближе.  
— Чёрт с ним. Зато я буду видеть тебя.  
— Я иногда даже не знаю, радует меня или огорчает твоё равнодушие к кра...  
Анжольрас поймал его руку и провёл языком от линии жизни до самых кончиков пальцев. Грантер ожидаемо заткнулся на полуслове. С ним всегда так, это Анжольрас быстро понял: куда эффективней отвлечь, чем переубеждать словами.  
— Вот так и молчи, — сказал Анжольрас и принялся вылизывать его ладонь. Кожа на вкус была солоноватой, чуть горчила прилипшая смола. Пальцы Грантера подрагивали под его языком. Когда Анжольрас прикусил подушечку на одном, Грантер резко вдохнул, выдернул у него свою руку и взамен сам поцеловал его, голодно и жадно.  
Почувствовав, как на его член легла влажная ладонь, Анжольрас застонал и, забывшись, вскинул бёдра, подаваясь навстречу; и тут же выдохнул, разрывая поцелуй:  
— Из-за тебя мы сейчас оба упадём.  
Грантер сжал пальцы на его члене, заставив Анжольраса снова невольно толкнуться вперёд, и ответил:  
— Не упадём, обещаю. Я тебя держу.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал Анжольрас, почти не понимая, на что отвечает, и, отпустив дерево, вцепился обеими руками в его плечи. Свободной рукой Грантер погладил его по волосам, прижался губами к его виску и принялся что-то говорить в такт движениям руки — Анжольрас выхватывал отдельные куски фраз вроде «когда ты позволяешь мне» и «слушать, как ты просишь» и собственное имя, и даже не заметил, что теперь никто из них не держится; а если бы и заметил, вряд ли сумел бы сказать что-нибудь, кроме «ещё, Грантер, сделай так ещё».  
Кончая, он выгнул спину, откинул голову назад и уткнулся макушкой в подставленную Грантером руку вместо твёрдой древесной коры.  
— У меня чудовищно затекла задница, — пробормотал Анжольрас, когда снова пришёл в себя. Грантер хмыкнул.  
— Я так люблю твои посткоитальные нежности, — сообщил он и слизнул с ладони сперму.  
Анжольрас вяло шлёпнул его по руке.  
— Я к тому, что ни минуты больше не проведу на этом дереве. Свой оргазм получишь внизу.  
— О. — Грантер моргнул. — Эмн. Я... уже?  
Анжольрас уставился на него, помолчал и уточнил:  
— Ты тёрся о ветку и кончил в штаны?  
— Мне даже немного неловко, когда ты так это описываешь, — сказал Грантер.  
Анжольрас пожал плечами.  
— Ладно.  
— От «ладно» мне ещё более неловко. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько сейчас можно рассказать пошлых шуток про сосну?  
— Нет, — сказал Анжольрас, застегнув штаны и осторожно спускаясь на нижнюю ветку. — Сколько?  
— Я понятия не имею, за что я тебя люблю, — сказал Грантер счастливо ему в спину.

— А ещё, знаешь, что я подумал? — сказал Грантер, прыгая на одной ноге и стаскивая с себя джинсы, когда Анжольрас наконец подошёл к нему. (Сам Грантер просто повис на руках, а потом спрыгнул на землю, и уже успел спуститься к ручью, пока Анжольрас слезал с дерева). — Я очень рад, что мы с тобой встречаемся.  
— Потому что никто другой на такое не согласился бы? — спросил Анжольрас.  
— Ты недооцениваешь мой дар убеждения. Но я имел в виду, я рад, что мы уже встречаемся. Если бы мы ещё не встречались, это был бы немного необычный первый раз.  
— Если бы мы не встречались, я бы вообще не согласился заниматься сексом на дереве, — сказал Анжольрас рассеянно. Грантер, нагнувшись, полоскал испачканные трусы в воде, и его вид... отвлекал. — Строго говоря, я и в этот раз не соглашался.  
— Сказал Анжольрас, который прямо сейчас пялится на мой голый зад, — отозвался Грантер довольным голосом, не оборачиваясь. — Хорошо, что ты такой неубедительный. Иначе мне было бы стыдно, если бы ты на самом деле не хотел и тебе просто некуда было сбежать.  
— А разве ты не для этого попросил меня туда залезть? — невозмутимо уточнил Анжольрас. — Чтобы я не мог сбежать?  
— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я никогда не строю таких коварных и далеко идущих планов, — сказал Грантер, натягивая джинсы. — Я просто хотел показать тебе закат. На случай, знаешь, если ты всё-таки смертен и однажды для тебя, хотя я и не хочу об этом думать, настанет тот самый момент, когда вся жизнь проносится перед глазами; так вот, чтобы в тот самый момент где-то между твоим первым удачным митингом и днём, когда ты стал президентом мира, промелькнуло одно маленькое воспоминание об очень красивом закате и, может быть, даже о некоем Грантере, которого ты тогда знал.  
Грантер отжал мокрые трусы, скомкал и засунул в задний карман.  
— Впрочем, так тоже получилось довольно памятно, наверное. Ну, идём обратно?  
Анжольрас уставился на него.  
В этот момент ему хотелось сказать Грантеру, что он нелепый, или «а говоришь, не строишь планов», или хоть что-нибудь, но невесть откуда взявшийся ком в горле не дал ему произнести ни звука, и пришлось только молча кивнуть.


End file.
